1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having a dispenser capable of enhancing a stability of the dispenser for supplying cold water or hot water and capable of utilizing the dispenser more conveniently.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a refrigerator is provided with a refrigerating cycle system therein. A freezing chamber and a chilling chamber of the refrigerator are maintained as a cold state as cool air is generated from an evaporator constituting the refrigerating cycle system and the generated cool air circulates in the freezing chamber, the chilling chamber, etc. Food is stored in the freezing chamber, the chilling chamber, etc.
The refrigerator is classified as various types according to a method for circulating cool air, a position of the freezing chamber and the chilling chamber, and a construction of the evaporator.
In order to satisfy a consumer's various demands, the refrigerator is provided with various equipments. One of them is a dispenser by which a user can enjoy cold water or hot water from outside without opening a refrigerator door.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing one embodiment of a refrigerator having a dispenser in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing the dispenser of the refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown, the refrigerator having a dispenser comprises: a refrigerator body 100 having a freezing chamber (not shown) and a chilling chamber (not shown) therein; and a refrigerator door 200 rotatably mounted at one side of the refrigerator body 100, for opening and closing the freezing chamber and the chilling chamber.
The refrigerator body 100 is provided with not only a refrigerating cycle system, but also a cool air circulating passage for circulating cool air generated at the refrigerating cycle system into the freezing chamber or the chilling chamber, etc.
A dispenser is provided at one side of the refrigerator door 200. The dispenser includes: a dispenser case 310 having a certain area and depth and insertion-coupled to one side of the refrigerator door; a cold water faucet 320 mounted in the dispenser for supplying cold water; a cold water button 330 for opening and closing the cold water faucet 320 in order to supply cold water through the cold water faucet 320; a hot water faucet 340 mounted in the dispenser for supplying hot water; a hot water button 350 for opening and closing the hot water faucet 340; and a dispenser control box 360 mounted at the dispenser case 310.
A front surface of the dispenser case 310 is opened, and a remaining water accommodating portion 311 for temporarily storing water leaked from the cold water faucet 320 and the hot water faucet 340 or dropped by a user is provided at a lower surface of the dispenser case 310.
The cold water faucet 320 and the hot water faucet 340 are respectively formed as a pipe shape having a certain length, and are arranged in parallel each other. The cold water button 330 and the hot water button 350 are respectively installed at a rear side of the cold water faucet 320 and the hot water faucet 340.
Function keys and a display portion are provided at the front surface of the dispenser control box 360.
A water tank (not shown) is provided in the refrigerator body 100, and the water tank is connected to an external water supplying source such as a tap by a connection hose 400. The water tank is connected to the dispenser by a water supplying hose (not shown), and the water supplying hose is arranged in the refrigerator door 200.
In the refrigerator having the dispenser, a user stores food in the freezing chamber or the chilling chamber with opening the refrigerator door 200.
In case of requiring cold water or hot water, the user uses the dispenser provided at the outside of the refrigerator door 200 without opening the refrigerator door 200. That is, in case of requiring cold water, the user positions a cup or a container at a lower portion of the cold water faucet 320 and then presses the cold water button 330 thus to contain cold water from the cold water faucet 320 in the cup or the container. Also, in case of requiring hot water, the user positions a cup or a container at a lower portion of the hot water faucet 340 and then presses the hot water button 350 thus to contain hot water from the hot water faucet 340 in the cup or the container.
However, according to the refrigerator having the dispenser, the dispenser is installed at the front surface of the refrigerator door 200 as an opened state.
Therefore, in case that a child presses the hot water button 350 by mistake, the child gets a burn by the hot water from the hot water faucet 340.
Also, since an installation space of the dispenser for supplying hot water or cold water is narrow, the user has to hold a hot cup continuously in case of getting hot water thereby to cause an inconvenience.